


Possessiveness Never Looked So Good On You

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Naughty, Romance, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: For all the wits and smarts the two bookworms have, their dumbfounded on how to prove their affections to two certain Dragon Slayers. Extremes will have to be taken.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Possessiveness Never Looked So Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail or the characters in it.

Lucy and Levy sat shoulder to shoulder together in identical poses. Elbows on table, hands cupping their faces as they gazed at their respective Dragon Slayers.

“Elite species amongst us mere mortals and they can’t pick up a single hint …” Huffed the smaller bookworm.

“Between me and the other females of Fiore, you would think Natsu would have caught onto one of our hints. All these other girls see is the _Famous Salamander_ , tch!” Lucy said in a mocking tone. It took strength to not fight some of the more brazen women who saunter up to her team partner.

And the worst part of it was Lucy couldn’t tell if Natsu enjoyed the attention or simply thought they were _super_ friendly. 

Levy nodded, “Yup! And one girl got Gajeel’s initials tattooed on her – “Levy stopped when a guildmate ventured too close to their table.

No one else could understand their specific situation besides each other.

“Ugh!” She continued, balling her small hands into fists. “Sometimes I think I could walk right up to him, make-out with him, and he still wouldn’t get it … okay, that might be an exaggeration … but still. But god forbid I try and get a date and he believe I’m trying to sabotage our team by ‘wasting my time instead of training.’” 

You could hear the petite woman grinding her teeth.

“Once I said I did have a date at that cute little bakery at the end of Strawberry street and the next day it was half burnt down … they say it was a gas leak, but I have a feeling it was more Natsu induced.” Lucy wished her intuition said something different.

Levy grinned, “Y’know they kind of are possessive of us. Like they need our attention, time, and energy at any given chosen moment. And if something challenges that the problem seems to go away, or we’re suddenly on a mission.”

“Yeah! And its not like we haven’t show interest in _them_.”

“But were not acting as obvious either.” She huffed. Her face brightened mischievously. “But it would be interesting if we did … wouldn’t it?”

The Celestial mage squirmed, “Ah, like how …”

She leaned into the writer, “We can start subtle. Things we could do unquestioned and simply keeping doing bigger hints until they give.”

Lucy’s imagination soared, “I-I don’t know.”

How would Natsu react? And would he return the same feelings? Lucy had dropped hints, flirted, willingly invited Natsu over to sleep at her house. Sometimes surprised him at his house … though uncomfortable it was nice to share a hammock with him, she enjoyed the closeness and comfort he provided. Or even when his fans are being more then friendly the Celestial summoner will make up an excuse to leave with Natsu in tow.

Between the two of the young mages, Levy was deceivingly confident in her sexual wiles.

“Oh, watch and learn.”

Levy stood and ambled over to Gajeel’s table where he sat and tuned his Guitar. He spared her a glance and a quick greeting, too involved in what he was doing.

Lucy watched intently to see how Levy would pursue this.

The small mage leaned towards Gajeel, innocently smiling at him. “Mind if I sit?”

The Dragon Slayer nodded. Moving to make space in the booth, but Levy quickly slid onto his lap. Her face a picture of perfect innocence, as if what she had done was nothing surprising.

Lucy could see a light colour of pink dusting Gajeel’s cheeks. He looked delighted yet confused. Levy’s face gave nothing away. 

“What’s this?” Levy peered at the open book Gajeel had in front of him. Lucy recognised as Gajeel’s song writing book.

“A-a song I’m, uh, trying to finish.”

The little mage pulled it towards her, inspecting the work. “Its written well, I like the lyrics. Their deep and almost sensual.” She purred.

The Dragon Slayers face burned more, ignoring how she was perfectly placed over his member … he was trying hard not to focus on how he enjoyed her weight pressing down on him. And was it his imagination or were her hips slowly moving over him?

A spike of panic thrilled down his spine.

“They’re a work in progress,” he huffed.

Levy leaned back into him, head under his chin. She looked up to gaze at his face, her brown eyes inquisitive. “What do you have for muse?”

Her fingers travelled his thighs, flattening her hands down and lightly squeezed him, making sure her nails could be felt through the material. It was all in the small touches that could excite a person.

He sucked in a breath, “I don’t have a muse.” He lied, his voice coming out soft. He could feel himself hardening under her. He was perfectly lined up under her. If there were no close between them, he could slide her perfectly down his length – No! He had to stop thinking like this!

The petite grinned, “That’s a shame I would love to know what could inspire you.” Squeezing her thighs together she could hear the faint moan he was pressing down inside him.

Turning back to the book in front of her as an excuse to lean over the table slightly and pushed back him, Levy could feel the warm coil inside her as he hardened under her. Oh! This felt right for all the dates of hers Gajeel has scared away in the past. 

Lucy could only watch in awe as it played out. As an objective person watching the two of them, it looked simply like they were close, yes, but Lucy picked up on how Levy dominated Gajeel’s space and teased him.

“Well,” Levy said, “let me know when you finish the song. I would love to read over it before you go live.” Sliding off his lap she walked back over to Lucy, letting her hips sway seductively.

Gajeel watched her go, mouth open before slamming it shut and leaving the guild quickly with a strategically placed guitar in front of him.

“Oh Mavis!” Gushed Lucy, “I didn’t know this side of you! Where is the Levy I know?”

Giggling, “Oh, he enjoyed that … and not because I could _feel_ he enjoyed that.”

“I need to take a page from your book! I just don’t think I can be as risqué as that …”

The woman nodded, “Maybe you could be more demanding of affection with Natsu. Natsu is carefree and an open person, but he’s not as gentle and observant with many people other than you.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“Gajeel loves tension, trills, and risqué behaviour – it’s what attracts him, how I responded to him will be different to how you should respond to Natsu. Natsu will be different to that, and I’m not sure what you can do. But maybe claim him a little. Not in a totally obvious way.”

Lucy stared at the Pinkette across the guild. He was laughing with Elfman about something.

 _Demand affection_. Thought Lucy.

It was true Natsu was more open with her compared to the other female residents of Fairy Tail. “Anyways Lucy, I need to go home … I have my own _itch_ to scratch.” She winked before flouncing away.

Lucy was left alone on how to approach this situation. But maybe starting somewhere simple and going from there could indicate her in the right direction.

Making her way over to Natsu, Lucy slide beside Natsu leaning into him, head resting against his shoulder. She could feel his body heat through the material. Natsu looked down at her and smiled in greeting, putting one arm over her shoulder.

From the bar Mira spied the two. Could something be happening?

Natsu continued talking with Elfman about his last missioned the burly man had with Evergreen. Lucy half listened. Lucy exhaled slowly and quietly. Natsu glanced down at the blonde. He could feel her arm snake under his vest and behind his back.

Inwardly he shivered, hyperaware of the circles Lucy was tracing on his bare back.

Natsu caught his attention drifting from the conversation. As riveting as it was, Lucy’s hand gliding over his flesh was more alluring. When Elfman ended up returning back to Evergreen, Lucy smoothed her own features into a mask of innocence.

Natsu looked down and was met with large brown doe eyes, and soft pink lips slight pursed. Swinging in front of Natsu she circled her arms around him in an embrace. Cheek pressed against chest. “Natsu …” she whispered.

His heart thundered in his chest.

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

“I was gone for one day with Happy, on a camping trip to fish.”

“I know …”

Natsu ignored the way her body was flushed with his own. Lucy wasn’t one to ask for comfort often, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny her it.

“C’mere,” when his own macular arms encircled her in an embrace, Lucy felt a thrill run down her body. “What’s up?”

“I just need this, to be held right now.”

The young Dragon Slayer had questions but put them on hold and hugged her back. Lightly giving her a peck on the forehead he was surprised when Lucy burrowed her head into his neck. Her warm breath tickling his skin.

“Everything good, Luce?”

“It is,” she said slowly. All her etiquette lessons from being a former Heiress were installed at her, and there were things Lucy found herself having to unlearn. Simple touching and affection to her female friends were easy and came naturally, but to do that with the male counterparts of Fairy Tail felt … audacious.

It was an inward battle she was overcoming, showing her familiar affection was easier with Gray and Natsu, being so close with them. But to do so with a man she was attempting to court was hard – especially when she was unsure of his own feelings towards her.

Natsu was so affectionate with his family. And Natsu showing it felt natural and expectant. How could Lucy sperate the difference between her and the rest of the Guild when she was treated just the same. Well, maybe some things were different. As far as she was concerned, he wasn’t breaking into other people’s homes and sleeping in their beds.

Natsu stared down at his teammate in her arms. Warm feelings swirled within his chest. Somehow, she was even more beautiful in his arms.

When they broke apart Lucy spent the rest of the evening in the Guild devising a plan on how she could be bolder in the pursuit of the fiery Dragon Slayer. 


	2. The Teasing

When the Celestial Mage slept in his arms, Natsu felt invincible. When her lips pressed into the crook of his neck, her breath as soft as whisper against his skin, and her body tangled in his own … there was no feeling greater than that. A surge of protectiveness washed over him.

Natsu didn’t feel like that because Lucy was his Nakama, teammate, or best friend. It was because when she slept in his arms it was because she _chooses_ his arms to sleep in. There was no competition when it came to the writer. When Natsu was the last to leave the guild knowing Lucy would be in deep sleep at home, she didn’t actually mind that he crept in her room. Even though she never said it. The Fire mage knew when Lucy didn’t bother to berate him, but instead would lift up the covers willingly and the quickly snuggle into his side when he rested beside her.

Lucy chooses Natsu.

And it was that feeling that made the Dragon Slayer feel invincible.

Natsu gently ran his fingers through her hair. His hands were large, tan, and callused. Where the Celestial mages svelte figure was tender, smooth, and unblemished. But don’t let that deceive you, missions toughened her. Her beauty was hardened by battled, her arms toned and firm but not enough to mare her feminine beauty the heiress prided herself on.

“Natsu …” Lucy stirred, cuddling further into him. This was the morning the Fire Mage enjoyed the most. The quiet ones in his cabin, away from the life of the city. It was peaceful.

“Time to wake up Luce,” running his fingers more firmly through her hair she stirred more.

“One of us isn’t an early bird, Natsu. A girl needs beauty sleep.”

“And a growing man needs breakfast.”

The blonde rolled to face downwards, proving her dislike for waking up.

“C’mon Luce!”

Incoherent remarks were faintly heard.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Natsu lifted her on top of himself, ignoring the ‘eep’ that escaped her. Kicking his legs over the side of his bed (because Lucy complained that he _needed_ one), he brought Lucy up right with him.

“Natsu! I demand to be put back down on that bed, this instant!”

Natsu chuckled. Why comply with her commands when he could torture her? Natsu had firm hold under her legs and back, classic bridal style hold, and in another swift motion threw her over his shoulder.

“Natsu!” she yelled, smacking the middle of his back.

“Hmm?”

“Put me down!”

“Nah … time to go to the guild.”

“You silly dragon! I’m still in my pyjamas.” If you classified pyjamas as an extra large plain black dress shirt, sure.

“If I put you down you will just go straight to bed.”

“I promise you I won’t!”

“But why take the chance?”

“ **Natsu**!”

The Dragon Slayer ignored her complaints, and only put her down when they were close to the Guild.

The blonde glared at her friend; she didn’t even have shoes on!

Natsu gave her a toothy grin back, unbothered by her tantrum. “C’mon, it’s not that bad. We’re close to your house, you can stop and get changed then. But only _after_ breakfast.”

“Fine.” She submitted. At least they were nearing the guild. It wasn’t that bad. Sure, the key wizard felt a little self-conscience. Her dress shirt was a little short, and she may not be wearing shoes but at least it couldn’t get worse – or maybe she spoke too soon.

A low catcall pierced through the morning hair. Lucy stiffened but kept walking, unwarranted as it may be, but she wasn’t going to give any attention to the culprit.

“Nice tits!” the voice hollered out, snickering.

She froze.

Natsu froze.

Time froze.

Lucy wasn’t scared for herself; she was scared for the man that catcalled her. Because he was about to be turned into human _Flambé_.

“Natsu,” Lucy reached for her friend hand, catching his wrist as he spun around, eyes narrowing on the harasser.

When the blonde looked at her partner, her heart missed at beat. His eyes were dark, narrow slits. His body heat flared, almost uncomfortable in Lucy’s grasp. Two sharp teeth poked through his lips … his Dragon side was coming out.

“Why don’t you come here and compliment my friend to her face, we would _love_ a close look at you.” Natsu spat.

The catcaller, who had dumbly made the remark stared back at Natsu, face whitening. “Y-your Salamander! _Natsu from Fairy Tail_!” he looked over to Lucy, recognition in his eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it – “

Natsu suddenly broke from Lucy’s grip, hand aflame. It was almost too quick for the human eye to follow. But Lucy could only gasp when Natsu struck the man in the abdomen, he went down a second later. Natsu hadn’t used his full strength, but it was enough to knock the wind out of the man.

“Natsu …” Lucy whispered. Onyx eyes flicked back to her, and like a switch had been flipped in his brain, Natsu’s normal demeanour returned to him. Walking slowly back to his friend, eyes looking her up in down often as they did when looking for injuries after battle. “You didn’t need to do that … it was a bad thing he said, but you could get in trouble!” She fretted.

“I somehow doubt it.” Grabbing his scarf and pulling it from his neck, Lucy let him wrap it around her shoulders. Lucy watched as his placed it precariously. The two ends of the scarf covered her chest. Realisation struck Lucy – she wasn’t wearing a bra. And being more _gifted_ in the bosom department unfortunately made it more obvious that she wasn’t wearing one. In fact, Lucy could see her own nipples poking the fabric. 

Accepting his kind gesture, Natsu stared down at the blonde. That same feeling of protectiveness washing over him. He wanted Lucy to feel untouchable besides him.

* * *

Mira watched as her favourite dream couple walked in. Mirajane knew it, that one day, in the hopeful near future, that the two would finally realise their feelings for one another and get together and give her the godchildren she deserves.

The Guild had just opened and was still partially empty save a few early birds.

“Ooooh,” cooed Mira, “one of those morning …” eyeing the casual clothes of the two, and Natsu signature scarf around the blonde. Looks like they had spent the night together again. The Take-over mage wished she knew what happened when the two were alone together … if only she could be a fly on the wall in such a situation.

“Sure, if you count watching Natsu punch a fisherman, then it is _one of those mornings_.” The blonde grumbled.

Interest piqued, “Natsu did what?”

“Hey! I was protecting your honour from the fishy fisherman. I haven’t received a Thank you.”

“Thank you, Natsu.”

“Um, what comment had he made?” The take-over mage inquired.

“Doesn’t matter now, I don’t think he’ll be saying that to another woman again.”

Mira looked between the two and decided not to say anything further.

* * *

Gajeel spied Levy across the room when she arrived.

No matter where he was seated, he could always sense when the script mage was in the Guild or when she arrived. It was gift.

Or a curse.

It was hard to decide. Sometimes she was sweet and cute, and other times her hands were on him more, her scent was intoxicating … having pleased herself somewhere and then shortly appeared in his presence after the fact – was she aware he could smell her aroma? Or she randomly ran her fingers through his hair, or she would keep sitting on his lap with no warning and ‘accidently’ turn him on.

So, with a plan in action the Steel Dragon Slayer kept the bookworm on the other side of the room. Where she couldn’t cause him no distraction or leave him running out of the Guild with a raging problem.

Levy locked eyes with Gajeel, the corner of her mouth twitching up - and was she wearing a shorter dress? Was that even possible? “She’s trying to kill me.” Gajeel muttered.

Tearing his eyes away he darted further away and out of sight. This was an incredibly sad version of cat and mouse, and the Dragon Slayer couldn’t even be the predator in this situation.

A small tap on the shoulder alerted him, red eyes already ablaze. Seriously, he didn’t want to look approachable to all the other fairies in this place.

Levy stared back him, a bright smile on her face.

Sucking in a breath, “Levy!”

“Why do you sound so shocked?” Her arms were placed behind her back, and as usual, she was the picture of innocence.

“I – umm, I’m not. I just saw you on the other side of the building three seconds ago and now you’re standing behind me. Definitely not shocked.”

“I just wanted to know if you finished writing that song yet, or if you were close to.”

Gajeel levelled his gaze the woman. “No,” he said slowly.

“Oh, is there anything you are stuck on? Maybe I can be of assistance?”

“Nope. No thank you.”

Her lower lip stuck out slightly, “Are you avoiding me?”

_Ohh, she was definitely playing with him._

“I haven’t had the opportunity too, shorty.”

“Fine. Avoid me, I was only coming over because I had a few brainstorms on that song you are writing, I didn’t think you had finished the song so I wanted to help.”

Gajeel would have taken her words genuinely the week prior, before the sweet bookworm turned into a little deviant.

“I’m still working on it, but it will be done soon.”

“Oh, okay,” Levy looked away, dejected. “Well, I hope you get it done.”

She turned to leave, resigned. Maybe Gajeel had misinterpreted the bookworm and she was here in a good sign of faith – of not trying to publicly turn him on.

“Wait, Shrimp. I think I have something you could look over and give an opinion on.”

Spinning on her heel. “You don’t mind if I help you?”

A brilliant smile beamed at him.

“I don’t mind, just keep off my lap.” Moving towards a table they could work at. The Dragon Slayer missed the devious look in his woman eyes – silent mirth glittering back. “So, this is what I have so far, I can’t find a way to wrap up the ending of it. I want it to end on a bang, something that makes you feel wet and short of breath. But I keep losing rhythm.”

They both now sat at the table, staring down at the open book between them. Levy keeping a modest space between them.

“Well, maybe I can find some muse for you. In this verse here its not smooth, doesn’t flow, I don’t think there is enough imagination in it. I could find more eroticism in one of Lucy’s books. Let’s start here.”

Gajeel stared at her, surprised that such a risqué topic wasn’t making the young woman blush. She was bold with her inner confidence.

“What I think you need to do is think of this moment that you are writing and imagine that it is you. It’s descripting what two lovers do, but there is no real imagination to it.”

Levy looked up to meet red eyes, speaking slower, concentration on her words, wanting to convey the perfect imagery for him. Gajeel nodded, rereading his work. “That makes sense.”

Levy inched closer, “Let me direct you, for … _muse_ , some inspiration. I want you to have the full vision.”

Gajeel raised one eyebrow, curious and apprehensive.

“This song is a story, envision it as one. Imagine it is us in this song, you write about the build up and teasing, how their touch lights up their soul and sears the skin like they’re electric only for each other. How do you get that feeling?”

“With the right person, as if there is only one right person for you.”

“And if you had the right person in front of you now, and they touched you here …” Levy brushed her fingers against his neck tenderly, “would it feel like your skin tingles. If I moved slowly over you body, does it feel like you’re burning from the inside out?” running her hand down his neck, following down his body and across his shoulder Levy grabbed his arm. “Is touch alone enough to settle for?”

Gajeel stared, and slowly shook his head. “Not enough.”

“When would it be enough?”

“It wouldn’t be. The right person, you need them consistently and constantly, always have them be yours and only yours.”

Levy’s cheeks tinted pink. “When the lovers in the song touch like this, how do you feel?”

Grabbing his hand, that was so much larger then her own, she steered to her hip, closing his fingers to hold her. “He grabs her waist and pulls her in, kissing and licking her body to elicit sweet moans. Is that clear enough to envision?”

The Dragon Slayer didn’t know if they were still talking about the song anymore. But in the name of professionality he continued, “I can imagine doing that. But could you imagine what those moans turn into when I go too low with your legs locked behind my head, when the force of your hands pulling me in closer in is no longer enough? How do you think I should write that, Levy.”

For the first time Gajeel was able to make the bookworm squirm in her seat, from discomfort or pleasure he couldn’t tell, but when the sweet smell seeped from between the legs it took everything to not triumphantly grin.

“Maybe you could be my muse for this song, help me find a way to … _finish_ it?” The predatory gleam in his eyes made the hairs on Levy’s arms stand up. “It might be a big job, but I think you would really enjoy the experience of working on me?”

“ _On you_?” Levy’s eyes bulged.

“I meant ‘working with me’, I misspoke.”

It was Levy’s turn to stare uncertainly at the person before her. To think Gajeel could have been easy prey to tease was quickly becoming an unravelling situation that she had less control over then she realised.

“I don’t think you misspoke. But if this is about finishing the song, I think I would be the right before to do this with, agreed?”

Double conversation in disguise of one.

This time Gajeel let the feral grin out, the power now balancing between them. This was no longer a cat and mouse game. Gajeel had tried to take it slow with the bookworm, careful to earn her trust, team up with her on missions, and show her who he really was. Up until a week ago he was unsure if the woman shared the same hidden thoughts he had, but perhaps Mavis was giving him a shot at something great. And with the Script mage making strong advances back, why hold back on some fun now?

* * *

Natsu stood in the middle of Lucy’s apartment, eyes looking around a room he had observed a hundred times before. Lucy was in the bathroom and enjoying a long shower – seriously, it wasn’t like she slept overnight in the woods, she didn’t need to take her sweet time in there.

“Natsu?” Lucy’s voice spoke through the crack in the bathroom door. “I left my towel on my bed can you bring it to me?”

“Sure.”

Grabbing it, a sudden idea came to mind. Lucy’s arm extended out of the door, blindly trying to grab it.

“Do you have it?”

“You’ll have to come grab it from me.” He grinned; he stood a foot away from the door. The towel in hand.

The blondes face appeared in the door, seeing hi shake it teasingly out of reach, “Well hand it over!”

“No.”

“… what?”

“You need to grab it from me.”

“Natsu, I’m not playing games right now. Can you please hand the towel over?”

Natsu shook his head.

Looking flabbergasted, Lucy levelled her own eyes in challenge back. Well, if you can’t beat them join them. Just before Natsu decided to give in and hand the item over Lucy swung the door open.

With the light and steam behind her, it was like a celestial being was descending upon him. Natsu couldn’t move his eyes away from her.

The blonde stood confidently in the doorway, watching Natsu’s struggling expression. After all, he had seen her naked before, one way or another. This was different, Lucy wanted Natsu to see her.

“I … I –“Natsu sputtered, trying to control himself to keep his eyes above her shoulders.

It was like she was glowing in front of him. It was like she was too perfect to be real.

Lucy stood daringly, without saying anything and without breaking eye contact, took the towel from his hand and closed it tightly around her body.

“I guess that wasn’t so hard for me to do after all.”

Picking his jaw off the floor, “Yeah, okay, that happened, I just saw … you naked!”

“Please, you _handled_ me when I was invisible. Or did you forget that Natsu?”

“Did I forget I accidently grabbed your boob when you were ears dropping on the Guild? No, I haven’t.” And that was a memory Natsu had tucked away in the corner of his mind for late nights.

A ghost of a smirk crossed Lucy’s face. Without saying anything more she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Lucy was different recently, the Dragon Slayer couldn’t pin what had exactly changed between them, but he noticed Lucy behaviour was unusual.

Sitting back down on the blonde’s bed, the woman in question returned and stood in front of him. “We can go back to the guild now.” Her voice was softer when she watched Natsu, he looked confused, deep in thought.

The blonde felt a pang in her chest, maybe she shouldn’t have done that to Natsu. He wasn’t great with change, he needed consistency, and he always looked to the Celestial mage for that. She was his constant. Unchanged and always there for him.

Lucy grabbed the Dragon Slayer by the hand and pulled him up, and to his surprise she didn’t let him go. They walked in silence to the Guild.

The pinkette liked the way the blonde stood close to his side, and with her hand in his, it soothed something deep within him, relaxing his mind. If he could purr, he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hours to write and seconds to review and make a Writer happy!
> 
> Authors Note:  
> This is not the last chapter, I thought I could make this a two chapter story, but it will now be (and only be) a three chapter story.  
> Thank you to everyone who had waited patiently for this chapter. I have seen every, follow, favourite, and comment on this story and it pleases me that you find humour and happiness in my work. I hope you stick around for more future stories, thank you everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hours to write and seconds to review!
> 
> Thank you for reading this! This will only be a small two-chapter story. Trying to keep it short and sweet. But let me know how you think the two dragon Slayers will fair against the two bookworms ;)


End file.
